beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeyWheelz - Episode 12
The Wheeler Bond is the twelfth episode of the BeyWheelz series. It aired on September 29, 2012 in the USA. Plot Team Estrella head to the DREAM building to stop Ryan, where they find that they have to battle their way up to the highest floor to get through to him. They use the elevator to get up, but due to weight limits they have to leave Covey at the first floor to fight low class Dominator wheelers. At a higher floor with a kind of glass room the elevator is stopped by Jake, David and Glen who see fighting Estrella as their only chance to restore their honour and earn Ryan's favour again. Marche and Nicole stay behind to take care of them, while the remaining three run on ahead. A floor higher they are confronted by Matthew and Lucy, who get challenged by Leon and Jin. Meanwhile in the glass room, Gigante hesitates to fight again as he is still shaken by his brother's sudden cruelty. Begging to have them start over anew he faces his brother in combat. Suddenly Scorpio and Fireblaze enter the scene. Glen and Sting have been set free but contrary to Jake's first assumption they have no intention of helping their teammates. Rather, they seek revenge for being so cruelly imprisoned and attempt to destroy the beys of friend and foe alike. Finally, Sho reaches the highest floor where Ryan and Odin await him. Team Estrella infiltrate Dream in order to stop Ryan's evil plan. Every member stays back to battle on a different level to allow Sho to get to Ryan. The others eventually win their battles and Sho reaches his destination where Ryan challenges him to a battle. Major Events Team Estella infiltrate Dream headquarters in an attempt to stop Ryan and his evil plan. Characters * Sho Tenma * Jin Ryu * Leon Fierce * Covey Horn * Nicole Spears * Marche Ovis * David * Jake * Gigante * Sting * Glen * Leader A * Leader B * Ryan Gladstone * Odin BeyWheelz *Soaring Wing Pegasus *Doom Fire Drago *Wild Mane Leone *Spike Gash Striker *Bone Slammer Aries *Rampage Stomper Bull *Raging Molten Fireblaze *Toxic Stinger Scorpio *River Beast Gil *Venom Bite Serpent *Dagger Spine Lacerta *Shadow Fortune Zurafa *Savage Blade Herculeo Featured BeyWheelz battles New *Covey Horn (Rampage Stomper Bull) vs Dominator Minions = Continued in the next episode. *Nicole Spears (Spike Gash Striker) & Marche Ovis (Bone Slammer Aries) vs David (Savage Blade Herculeo) & Jake (Venom Bite Serpent) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Gigante) *Nicole Spears (Spike Gash Striker) & Marche Ovis (Bone Slammer Aries) vs Jake (Venom Bite Serpent) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Sting & Glen) *David (Savage Blade Herculeo) vs Gigante (River Beast Gil) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Sting & Glen) *Jin Ryu (Doom Fire Drago) vs Leader A/Matthew (Shadow Fortune Zurafa) = Continued in the next episode *Leon Fierce (Wild Mane Leone) vs Leader B/Lucy (Dagger Spine Lacerta) = Continued in the next episode Trivia Gallery Video Category:BeyWheelz Episodes